Don't Pierce My Flesh
"Don't Pierce My Flesh" is the 22nd episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on October 1, 2011. Plot Before the intro The episode begins with Firey and Flower standing on a stone bridge. Firey tells Flower to look at something he found. Flower says that she won't care about anything except for Dream Island. Firey then says that it's a bug. Flower starts to panic and she smashes the bug with her hammer, inadvertently destroying the bridge along with the bug. The two fall into a pit of water, but Firey is saved from an apparent death by Leafy. The rope's momentum causes Firey to land on the end of the fuse of Bomby, who explodes, making Spongy fall from a platform that is hanging in a high place, crushing the Announcer. Spongy gets an electric shock in the process before the intro plays. Cake at Stake After Bubble wondered what would happen without the Announcer, Flower believed that she had won whilst Leafy said that they all did, but Flower disagrees with that. Firey, along with Flower reveals that they created replacement speakers. They both say that only one can be used, but they use both as a compromise recommended by Leafy. At Cake at Stake, 844 votes had been cast, which is fewer than last time. The cake is a Yoylecake. Leafy remarked about it being cute, but the Flower Speaker Box shot a laser at her, which she managed to dodge. Spongy received zero votes due to his immunity. Firey received 64 votes, and there was no TV used for Cake at Stake due to budget cuts so they used tubs of colored water to count votes instead. Leafy received 69 votes, Bubble received 80 votes, with Flower and Rocky close in votes. Firey Speaker Box and Flower Speaker Box measured the liquid for each, since it was too close to tell in the tub. In the end, Rocky is eliminated with 7 more votes (319 votes). As a reward for making it to the final 5, they all got houses. Flower complains that her house is too small while Leafy is satisfied with her house. Spongy was too big so, he crushed his house, and got sad. The Firey Announcer said that they have backups, but the Flower Speaker said they needed to get to the contest, which after some arguing, ended up being to escape a volcano. The contestants went in a spaceship, and Bubble said she couldn't find the parachutes, to which the Flower Announcer said there were none. Contest The contest is to escape The Volcano. Firey swims through the magma and reaches the platforms while everyone else dies almost instantly. Firey swims and snatches the platform, and goes past the smashers while everybody else kept dying for many times. Only Leafy, Bubble and Flower managed to do it by jumping onto Spongy. They also pass the smashers. However, Firey and Flower have been eaten by the fire monster and Leafy, Bubble and Spongy have died from the lava tsunamis and the volcano erupted. However, everyone was recovered and got out at the same time. So they had a tiebreaker, which was a beauty contest and the replacement boxes thought that Flower and Firey are the most beautiful of all. This results in Leafy, Bubble and Spongy being up for elimination. Results :Firey :Flower :Leafy :Bubble :Spongy :* Bold means immunity for the episode. :* Italic means up for elimination. :* Strikeout means will be eliminated in the next episode. Ending Flower, Leafy, Firey, and Spongy turn to metal after eating the yoylecake while Bubble looks at them confused before finally succumbing to the yoyleberry's effect. Votes Cast *Announcer appears; however, he does not speak. Trivia * This episode features the closest voting ever, Rocky getting only 7 more votes than Flower did. * This marks the third time Bomby exploded. * At 2:25, The Firey Speaker Box refers to Bubble as "Metal ball", because she turned into a metal ball on the previous episode. * The name of the episode could be referring to Bubble being a backstabber to Leafy. ** However, it could also be a reference to lava or magma, thus lava burns and pierces flesh. * This was the first episode where Flower died and on screen. * This is the first episode where the Announcer appears but does not speak. ** This is also the Announcer's first minor role. * Firey says "Hurtful!" in this episode. On the next episode is called "Hurtful!". * The houses that were given as prizes use the same asset as the house the Announcer gave cake to in "Bridge Crossing". * The messages displayed at the status screen of the Master Recovery Center are: ** "COMMENT THIS SECRET MESSAGE "GET TO THE END ALTHOUGH THERE IS NO END" IF YOU DO YOU GET A TRIBUTE VIDEO!" A reference to HTwins's "Get To The Top Although There Is No Top" ** "COULD DIE. VOLCANOES DON'T ACTUALLY ERUPT THIS WAY, IT'S JUST MORE EXCITING! DON'T YOU AGREE?" ** "UGH, I'M JUST SO BORED OF TYPING STATUES, STATI, I MEAN. YOU KNOW?" *Flower came the closest to immunity since she was the first contestant to be recovered after the volcano eruption. **This is also the only episode where Flower receives immunity. *Flower saying Nightmare Moon is a reference to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Goofs * The fuel sticks to the Master Recovery Center as it flies to the sky and lands. Deaths *A bug is smashed by a large mallet swung by Flower. *Flower falls in a pit of water. *Bomby blows up when he is lit by Firey, thanks to Leafy, who threw him. *Announcer died by getting squashed by Spongy. *Leafy, Spongy, Bubble, and Flower burned in lava numerous times. *Flower and Firey get eaten by the fire monster. *Bubble, Leafy, Flower and Spongy died inside the volcano's eruption. *Recommended characters died in the volcano's eruption (debatable). Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Budget Cuts Category:Yoylecake